Almost Our Loved One's
by Strawberry Party Hats
Summary: Life on earth after the Glass Cage operation was activated. Follow a oc in the path of finding her sister, answers, and travailing with Seto and co. New places and faces in the search even Love on there way. Crowxoc setoxoc ocxoc.


Hey Guys, I love Fragile Dreams! It has one of the best plot lines and music sound tracks i've ever heard this story will mostly be a oc's take on the story, im adding in New places, (as in places like the theme park and subway I mean), People, And Enemies (like the jellyfish or helldogs)im not sure if ill be adding any romance in the jest if I am it will more than likely Be between oc and crow or oc x oc, maybe even a little ocxseto who knows with me?

I know not many people will read this seeing as how there's maybe 16 stories on here about it but hey, if you do Review course Fragile Dreams is bad ass

("A")

-0-

_Its cold_

_ where is every one?_

_ SISTER!_

_ don't look back_

_I don't want to be alone_

_hey, whats your name?_

_ Dont Fall Asleep_

Drip, drip, drip, drip

sadly that's all that could be heard for miles in this place. It was dark and gloomy down in the station. Which you would think would be lively and full of people. Not ruble and leaks. Humanity was gone. it just poofed in to thin air. I knew my sister was still alive, she was taken from are house the night people began to die. She was safe for now but I, I was leaning up one of the only walls still intakes of Minato-chu next to the rundown female bathroom. My ears twitched as the sound of rocks crunched under feet. Quickly I closed my eyes as voices were herd a male and a robotic female voice. "are you sure its in this direction PF?" he asked not even a yard away. "do not doubt me master, the key has a 65% chance of being here, and 96% the pules is directly to your left." she said. I heard a gasp and the crunching picked up the passe. "hey. Hey! Are you OK? Can you hear me?" he asked shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes as if I was sleepy. He backed up a little. "who are you? Are you...human?" I asked looking around for the girl. "ah yes im completely and totally human. Also im seto! This is PF as well!" 'seto' said turning his back to me. I saw a metal backpack like thing with light bulbs and odd buttons on it. "hi im-" I was drowned out as another Earthquake rippled through the ground. giant pieces of ceiling feel from above leaving a dust cloud around. I uncovered my eyes as the dust cleared to see seto on the ground sprawled out "that...was a bad one huh?" he said going into a crouching position in front of me. "i didn't quit get your name, but do you want to, well travel together?" e said with a cheesy grin on his face. I thought about it, I have been lonely just by my self and all. "sure why not! I'm Miyuuki! Nice to meet you Seto and PF, i'm looking for my Sister!" I said jumping up my gray poncho swaying lightly.

As we walked thru the train station we took turns asking questions to pass the time." so Miyuuki where are you from? "hm? Well im from America but I was on vacation with my family. You?" "wow America! That's so far, im Just a Bit off to the west really." I nodded in agreement. "how about you PF?" I asked cheery. We didn't really hit it off, she seamed jellos of me. "me? W-well I Was Manufactured in shinjuku" all most in a awed manner. Seto and I laughed at this. We searched around until we ended back up for the bathrooms with no luck "PF, you said there was a 65% chance of the key being around here right?" "that's is correct." I thought for a moment. "what is the out come of the key being in the bathroom?" I prudently asked as the idea came too me. "give me a moment..." she said making odd noises. "i would say 83%" with that I began to walk to the busted door "hey wait up!" seto called from behind. As I took the first step in I felt it. Something was in here, and it wasn't happy. "why'd ya stop? Scared." he called over walking in between the stalls and the mirrors. "WAIT!" I shouted as a shadow gray hand shot out and more following. Quickly I talked him to the ground careful not to brake PF. The hands made a grab for us but were to short to reach. "w-what the...?" he said in alarm. I pushed my fringe from my face to see a hand scratching inches from my face, I looked down to see a gleaming _gold key _ "i, I found it?" I said to my self and seto stood up reading his bamboo sword after a few minutes of hacking away at them there was just enough room to squeeze by. Wit that we made are way back to the shutter and seto fought of a few jellyfish like ghost. Right before we made it there was a tinkle of a bell. I turned to see the noise, and was met with a odd man with a suit decorated with pinstripes and skulls on the knees. Yet the oddest thing about him was his head was sporting chicken mascot head with was missing its right eye "welllll Heeelooo there whaaaats a group of kids doing here?" he asked _cheerfully_ "none the less I am the item merchant, when you need new items please fill free to call for me im allllwaaay aroundddd." with that the merchant bowed and began to push his stroller away. "that was some what odd..." seto and I agreed on

we made it back to the shutter box. When seto pushed the key in we all held are breath when the click echoed around us we scrambled to push it open and run. Finally the rusted door gave way and lifted up with ease.

"lets go Seto!"i said jumping up and running down the stair well not waiting for seto too catch up. Finally we made it to the train platform , and we meet a few new friends, a pack of dogs that became wild after no one took care of them.

"h-hey your not r-really going to hurt t-them right?" I shrieked as seto darted forwards to the alarmed dogs. "what ells is there to do?" he said smacking a dog in the side it gave a fierce yelp as it skidded across the ground.

I cringed as once came closer to me "o-o-o-oi! s-seto you know about that not hitting the dogs, I don't actually mind any m-more!" my voice rose every second as more circled around me. "mi-YUKII!" he yelled as the lunged. Quickly I rolled over as seto charged in swinging rapidly at the dogs. Then fate crashed on us, Crack we both paled as the nose of the bamboo sword rolled in front of me. Slowly I picked it up and began to whistle, "w-what are," "seto when I chucked this thing run like hell to the train..." I said whistling again. The dogs slowly began to wag there tail subconsciously. Perfect I winded my arm back as yelled "FETCH BOYY!" I let go of the mack shift stick. Like lightning I grabbed on to seto and bolted for the door of the train "PF, probability of making it before the dogs get us!" I cried out gasping "you have a 12% chance of making it." she said robotic. *fuuuuuuucccckkk* I cried in my head speeding up rushing in the train door quickly we pushed the rusted door shut just as large thumps where heard pelting the door. "wao, that was close!"i cried out sliding against a moldy wall.


End file.
